Royal Educational Aims Council
The Royal Education Aims Council, abbreviated as REAC, is a Lovian federal institution under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education that is provided for by the Federal Law. It was created on November 18, 2009. Its role is to evaluate schools in Lovia and to compose the secondary education curriculum. Secondary curriculum As described in the Federal Law, Article 11.3: * Theoretical Program: A general, theoretical education, aiming to provide the student the knowledge and skills to enroll college or university. * Technical Program: General, technical education, aiming to provide the student the knowledge and skills to enroll college or university, to be ready to lead a private business, and to perform technical work. * Professional Program: General, professional education, aiming to provide the studetn the practical knowledge and skills to enroll college or a professional school and to be ready to have a specific, technical profession. Component 1: Languages This component compromises all languages. English has to be given at least three hours a week in all grades. For modern foreign languages, a student must select one language of their choice to be taught to them two or three hours a week in all grades. Oceana is an optional class aimed at schools for Oceanan students that may be taught if a school wishes to do so. If an Oceana class exists, Oceana has to be given one hour a week in all grades. The students will have to make a semestral exam, complemented by regular tests during the year. When tested, there will be an even division between the four competencies (writing, speaking, listening and reading) and three types of theory (vocabulary, grammar and cultural background). A score of seventy percent or more has to be obtained on an annual basis in order to pass. * English ** Being clear, coherent and accurate in spoken and written communication. ** Reading and understanding a range of texts, and responding appropriately. ** Demonstrating a secure understanding of the conventions of language, including grammar, spelling and punctuation. ** Making fresh connections between ideas, experiences, texts and words, drawing on a rich experience of language and literature. ** Gaining a sense of the English literary heritage and engaging with important texts in it. ** Understanding a wide variety of vocabulary beyond the most commonly used words. * Oceana ** Having working knowledge in verbaal and written communication ** Ability to use the language in simple conversations ** Studying traditional Oceana texts/literary works * Modern foreign languages (including Chinese, Dutch, French, Limburgish, Romanian, Russian, and Spanish) ** Developing the skills of listening, speaking, reading and writing in a range of situations and contexts. ** Applying linguistic knowledge and skills to understand and communicate effectively. ** Understanding how a language works and how to manipulate it. ** Using familiar language for new purposes and in new contexts. ** Recognising that there are different ways of seeing the world, and developing an international outlook. Component 2: Hard Sciences This component compromises mathematics and hard sciences. Mathematics have to be given at least three hours a week in all grades. Each subject of the hard sciences has to be given at least one hour a week, also in every grade. Hard science classes may be lumped together so that one subject may have three hours of teaching each day, until another period comes, after which another hard science will be taught, to specialize classes. The students will have to make a semestral exam, complemented by regular tests during the year. For the subjects of chemistry and physics, at least 10 percent of the annual score has to be given on practicums. A score of seventy percent or more has to be obtained on an annual basis in order to pass for all these subjects. * Mathematics ** Applying suitable mathematics accurately and selecting appropriate mathematical tools and methods. ** Using existing mathematical knowledge to create solutions to unfamiliar problems. ** Knowing that mathematics is essentially abstract and can be used to model, interpret or represent situations. ** Knowing that mathematics is a rigorous, coherent discipline. ** Understanding that mathematics is used as a tool in a wide range of contexts. * Sciences (astronomy, biology, chemistry, earth science, and physics) ** Using scientific ideas and models to explain phenomena and developing them to generate and test theories. ** Critically analysing and evaluating evidence from observations and experiments. ** Exploring how the application of scientific ideas can bring about technological developments and changes in the way people think. ** Recognising that modern science has its roots in many different societies and draws on a variety of valid approaches to scientific practice. ** Examining the ethical and moral implications of using and applying science. ** Being able to use the scientific method to observe and experiment and find facts and conclusions from lab experiments. Component 3: Soft Sciences This component compromises all subjects which have to be given at least one hour a week in all grades. The students will have to make a semestral exam, complemented by regular tests during the year. A score of seventy percent or more has to be obtained on an annual basis in order to pass. * History ** Developing a sense of period through describing and analysing the relationships between the characteristic features of periods and societies. ** Building a chronological framework of periods and using this to place new knowledge in its historical context. ** Understanding the diverse experiences, ideas, beliefs and attitudes in past societies and how these have shaped the world. ** Identifying and explaining change and continuity within and across periods of history. ** Analysing and explaining the reasons for, and results of, historical events, situations and changes. * Civics ** Understanding that identity is affected by a range of factors and developing a sense of personal identity. ** Understanding that people have multiple roles and responsibilities in society and that makingrelationships and contributing to groups is important. ** Understanding that all forms of prejudice and discrimination must be challenged at every level in our lives. ** Learning to appreciate different views and cultures and how the idea of multiculturalism manifests itself within our society ** Learning the basic concepts behind our personality, economy, politics and society as a whole. * Geography ** Understanding the interactions between places and the networks created by people and goods. ** Knowing where places and landscapes are located, why they are there and the patterns and distributions they create. ** Exploring the social, economic, environmental and political connections between places. ** Understanding how activities in the physical and human worlds lead to change in places, landscapes and societies. ** Exploring sustainable development and its impact on environmental interaction and climate change. Component 4 This component compromises all subjects which have to be given at least one hour a week in at least three grades. The students will be given a score based on a comparison of their results of practical tests and an objective and fair quotation system. The students will have to obtain at least one third of the maximum score on an annual basis in order to pass. * Arts ** Producing imaginative images, artefacts and other outcomes that are both original and of value. ** Exploring and experimenting with ideas, materials, tools and techniques. ** Investigating, analysing, designing, making, reflecting and evaluating effectively. ** Making informed choices about media, techniques and processes. ** Engaging with ideas, images and artefacts, and identifying how values and meanings are conveyed. * Physical education ** Selecting and using skills, tactics and compositional ideas effectively in different types of physical activity. ** Understanding how the components of competence combine, and applying them to produce effective outcomes. ** Using imaginative ways to express and communicate ideas, solve problems and overcome challenges. ** Exploring and experimenting with techniques, tactics and compositional ideas to produce efficient and effective outcomes. ** Understanding that physical activity contributes to the healthy functioning of the body and a healthy lifestyle. * Computing sciences ** Using a range of technology in a purposeful way to tackle questions, solve problems and create ideas and solutions of value. ** Exploring the ways that Information Technology can be used to communicate, collaborate and share ideas on a global scale, allowing people to work together in new ways. ** Exploring how computers change the way we live our lives and has significant social, ethical and cultural implications. ** Recognizing issues of risk, safety and responsibility surrounding the use of computers. ** Recognizing that information must not be taken at face value, but must be analysed and evaluated to take account of its purpose, author and context. Other requirements: Citizenship * Democracy and justice ** Participating actively in different kinds of decision-making and voting in order to influence public life. ** Understanding that justice is fundamental to a democratic society and exploring the role of law in maintaining order and resolving conflict. ** Considering how democracy, justice, diversity, toleration, respect and freedom are valued by people with different backgrounds within a changing democratic society. * Rights and responsibilities ** Exploring different kinds of rights and obligations and how these affect both individuals and communities. ** Understanding that individuals, organisations and governments have responsibilities to ensure that rights are balanced, supported and protected. ** Investigating ways in which rights can compete and conflict, and understanding that hard decisions have to be made to try to balance these. * Identities and diversity within Lovian society ** Appreciating that identities are complex men-made constructs that can change over time. ** Exploring the diverse national, regional, ethnic and religious cultures, groups and communities in Lovia. ** Considering the interconnections between Lovia and the rest the world. See also * Department of Culture, Heritage and Education Category:Federal institution Category:Education Category:Department of Culture, Heritage and Education